The present invention relates to an apparatus casing mounting arrangement for mounting an apparatus casing (for example, the casing for floppy diskdrive, hard diskdrive, or CD-ROM player) in a computer housing, and more particularly to an apparatus casing quick mounting arrangement, which enables an apparatus casing to be quickly and detachably installed without the use of a hand tool.
According to conventional mounting techniques, screws are commonly used to fix the casing of a computer peripheral apparatus, for example, a floppy diskdrive, hard diskdrive, or DC-ROM player in a computer housing. When fixing screws, a screwdriver shall be used. This apparatus casing mounting procedure is complicated and time consuming, thereby causing the assembly cost of the computer to be relatively increased. Further, a hand tool, for example, a screwdriver shall be used when dismounting an installed apparatus casing from the computer housing.